Jet Plane
by LexieCoop
Summary: Logan's leaving for California.


Now Updated!

* * *

Logan's bag heavily pulled down his shoulder as he walked through the airport to his gate. He felt broken and couldn't believe he just walked away from her. All or nothing, Was he serious? He rolled his eyes at himself…._my god I am turning into my father_. The realization made him sick to his stomach. Sicker then he already was. The hustle and bustle of the airport was broken when a voice came over the loud speaker, "Logan Huntzberger, please pick up a yellow courtesy phone, you have a call on line 5. Logan Huntzberger…" his thoughts were stopped, he had a call; at the airport? He quickly made his way over to the phone and pushed the button for line 5.

"Hello?" Logan asked, slightly hopeful.

"Logan! Mate!" The other end bellowed.

"Finn?" He asked almost unsurprised and almost disappointed.

"…Yeah."

"...What do you want?"

"Well…you can't just leave without saying goodbye?" Finn's reply was more of a question than a reason. Logan could faintly hear people in the background.

"Finn, I saw you an hour ago…we said goodbye outside your place…" _Is he already drunk?_

"You call that a goodbye? Mate…seriously." Finns antics had stopped surprising him long ago.

"Finn…"

"Alright fine…..How's the airport?"

"It's the airport…A lot of people coming and going…" But Finn was Finn, and apparently he was becoming more Finn like. A thought that would make anyone shudder.

"Right, so... Now that I have that picture in my head….What gate are out leaving out of?"

"…C32….." Logan cautiously answered..." _What was he up to?_

"Good….Now I can imagine I am there…Seeing you off….At the gate…"

"Okay Finn…" Logan rolled his eyes and sighed, he really was going to miss the drunken Aussie. _They would never let him through security._

"I'll miss you mate."

"Yeah, I'll uh miss you too…"

Logan continued his journey to his gate after he hung up and took one of the only free seats left in the C32 area. He looked at his watch; boarding wouldn't start for another 20minutes so, he pulled out a novel and opened it to the page that he bookmarked. The bookmark he had was actually a picture, one which he stared at gently stroking it with his thumb as he remembered the day in his head. He had convinced her to jump with him off a five foot high platform.

"You jump, I jump," He breathed aloud.

A deep sigh escaped the person across from him who was reading a newspaper. He knew that sigh, this particular one came when she was disappointed in him, yeah she.

The newspaper was noisily closed and folded and set onto the floor. His eyes shot up at the thought, the possibility, only to have his eyes meet a set of grey questioning eyes. An older woman was seated next to him, looking at him with the up most curiosity. He could have sworn it was her. There was no way he would ever mistake that sigh. He put his head into his hands trying to compose himself. He tried to compose himself for so long that it wasn't until he heard the final boarding call that he boarded the plane. And after feeling violated with the ticket takers eyes he boarded the plane and found his seat. He was almost he last one to board as the cabin door closed soon after he made it to his aisle seat.

"First off I would just like to say that you are, without a doubt, the biggest lowlife jerky arrogant butt-faced miscreant I have ever met! All or nothing, are you serious? I can't believe you! Are you seriously trying to turn into Mitchum?..."

Logan's eyes grew wide as the person seated next to him started on a rant. _Am I serious? Are they serious!_

He looked over at them only to become locked onto a set of striking, yet very angry, blue eyes; the blue eyes of none other than Rory Gilmore.

"Rory.." escaped Logan's mouth, barely coming out as a whisper, she was still in full rant mode, but stopped suddenly when she heard her name come out sounding so sorrow filled and torn. Her resolve softened quickly, but she had to stay strong. He made her lose her place in the speech she had been going over all morning. She couldn't think of what else she had planned to say. She began to slouch in her chair clearly frustrated with herself when a voice from behind her cued her on, "You're lucky I'm not going to hold your stupidity against you, this is your last second chance…"

Logan whipped around in his chair to the row behind them. He took the newspapers out of there hands and was face to face with his two best friends, Colin and Finn. He didn't know whether to be angry or overjoyed.

"Now mate, you have to understand this was for your own good."

"Yeah, we're fixing this." Colin added.

"Excuse me, we? No, no I am fixing this; you two are here for the show and flight attendants," Rory amended.

Finn and Colin broke out guilty grins. Logan himself could not help but smile.

"Right so where were we?" Colin asked as he pulled out a sheet of paper.

"Colin, what's that?" Rory asked as she ripped it from his hand.

"We documented your speech while we were in the car, boy can you rant."

Finn turned to Colin and answered his question, "Well I believe Love, here, was just finishing up giving Logan a piece of her mind before they head off to the bathroom for-"

"Finn, don't you dare finish that sentence!" Rory gasped as she covered her face with her hand.

The group fell into silence before Logan broke it, "What are you doing here Rory?" A question that would make the long flight seem incredibly short.

"What do you think I am doing here Logan?" Rory all but whispered in reply.

"Well, considering what we last said to each other I have no idea what you're doing here."

"Oh no," Finn cried out

"That did it." Referring to the volcano of rant that was about to explode.

"Oh, how dare you! Honestly, the fact that I am here proves that I know you're an idiot, but I'm not going to hold in against you!"

"If that's not love I don't know what is." Finn replied whole heartedly to Colin.

"Indeed Finn, we should all be so lucky." Colin commented while glaring at Logan.

"Guys, really," Rory spoke with an annoyed sigh.

"Sorry." Colin said looking down at his feet.

"Geez, I mean you get the girl here, you pay the airport off and get them to add in a detour to make the flight last longer, and this is the thanks that you-" Rory interrupted Finn, "Finn, what do you mean longer?"

"Oh… right before we reach our final destination we shall be stopping off in Texas… and Colorado."

"Finn!" Rory, Logan, and Colin shouted.

"What?"

"I told you that plan wouldn't go over very well; didn't I tell you that plan wouldn't go over very well?" Colin shouted in full panic mode.

"Where in Texas?" Rory asked quietly, shocking everyone.

"Huh?" Logan and Colin questioned.

"Dallas"

"Okay, so that is almost 4 hours we have to fix this... Or upon arrival I will be getting off and I won't look back." Rory stared hard at Logan's shocked face.

"That sounds fair to me," Colin stated.

"Yes. A very mature decision I must say," Finn added.

"Guys please," Logan said softly, tearing his gaze from Rory to look at them.

Their joking demeanor faded upon looking at his face.

"Ladies and gentlemen please take your seats as we will be pushing back shortly."

Logan immediately turned around and buckled his seatbelt while Rory shared one last glace with two of the stooges. She then turned around and buckled in. The flight attendants made their final checks and the plane pushed back making its way to the runway. She began to panic when the plane was reaching its takeoff speed. She had never been that fond of flying, mainly because of takeoff and landing. Without a word Logan gently pried her right hand off the arm rest and held it tightly until the plane leveled off and reached its cruising altitude. After he removed his hand from hers Rory softy uttered, "Thanks."

He smiled, nodded and replied, "Anytime, Ace, anytime."

"So, I supposed we should get to it then?"

"Yeah, only about three and a half hours to go," Logan replied somewhat bitterly.

"Logan…" she ran her hands over her face and through her hair. "I love you. I love you so much it physically hurts, but I feel like getting married is rushing things. I know you want forever to start right now and be set in as much stone as possible, but our lives are just starting. I think we need to be flexible to what the world is going to throw at us before adding marriage into it."

"We can be flexible and married. Nothing says you can't have both; your new life and our relationship."

"We can have both. Logan, I need to breathe. Everything is still undecided. I just graduated. I need to get a job. Everything needs to start now, I need something stable. You're who I count on for that and when you proposed I freaked out. I want forever with you, Logan. I want to be your wife. I just need to start my portion of our life together."

"Ace,"

"I mean I understand your point of view on the long distance relationship. I get it and I remember how awful it was. So, maybe we can compromise?"

"How?" Logan asked, his eyes locking onto her form with hope.

"We don't do long distance. I move with you to California. I know it's not ideal and it's going to be hard, but my life is just starting and it's a life I want… need you to be in and if long distance is the breaking point for you then I have to fix the situation in response to that. We're in a relationship and it's not one sided."

"I… I think we should give it a try. I'm willing to do that."

The two smiled at each other.

"That was beautiful, hold me Colin."

"Get off me, Finn."

"Ow, what was that for?"

Logan sighed, his forehead against Rory's. "Guys, really, trying to have a moment here."

"Right, Sorry mate, it was just so touching."

Logan rolled his eyes before looking at Rory and saying, softly, "I think as long as we give it a shot we'll both get what we want."

"I couldn't agree with you more, you butt-faced-miscreant." She smiled.

"Your butt-faced-miscreant."

"Always."


End file.
